


Technicolor

by belca77777



Series: Puzzle Pieces [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Add on to Counterpart, Arto POV, Arto's thoughts on his Avengers, Avengers Family, Bucky Bear - Freeform, Counterpart, Don't copy to another site, Family Feels, Love, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belca77777/pseuds/belca77777
Summary: Любимое занятие Арто — определять цвета. У большинства Мстителей они простые, но есть те, у кого они более радужные.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Puzzle Pieces [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1168556
Kudos: 47





	Technicolor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Technicolor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276872) by [sara_holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_holmes/pseuds/sara_holmes). 



Его любимое занятие — определять цвета.

Раньше Арто точно знал, что имел в виду и как себя чувствовал, но у него не было способа выразить это словами. Слова давались с трудом. Были слишком сложными. Сампсон ощущался чем-то вроде плитки на полу, запертой двери, странного ощущения в животе… Сампсон говорил, что Арто не ребенок, таким голосом, что хотелось спрятаться под кроватью. Арто не мог объяснить это лучше.

С Элеонорой он чувствовал, что у него есть сердце. Она была печальной. Чем-то вроде смятых бумажек. Арто считал, что это подходящее слово. Однажды Элеонора попыталась объяснить ему, что такое печаль, и он решил, что понял. Но даже если бы не понял, то не сказал бы ей, потому что он умный и хороший, и должен знать всё.

А на новом месте происходит так много вещей, для которых у него нет слов, и это сложно, слишком сложно, и он ненавидит это, он просто хочет…

А Стив зеленый.

Зеленый — это сильные руки, которые крепко держат его. И такие же, как у него, волосы. И ласковые ладони, которые гладят его по голове, когда он устает. И короткие волосы на затылке, которые можно накручивать на палец, когда волнуешься, или хочется спать. А еще мороженое, солнце и новые вещи. Он играл с ним и вывел на улицу. А еще он… высокий. Тони научил его этому слову… высокий. А улыбка у него всегда разная. Иногда она поднимается вверх, иногда уходит в сторону, а иногда от нее Арто хочется спрятаться под кроватью или в стене.

(Ему нравится в стене. Потому что когда ему тяжело и он кричит, она кричит в ответ.)

Но иногда Стив грустный, и Арто это не нравится. Потому что Стив его, и он зеленый, и это ведь хорошо, правда?

А теперь он почти всегда улыбается. И когда Арто говорит ему «зеленый», он всегда, всегда отвечает тем же, и это тоже хорошо.

А Наташа красная, и она великолепна, и ему нравится ее улыбка. С ней просто. Она не… другая? Она присматривает за людьми, избивает плохих парней и зовет его Solnishkо. С ней легко.

Клинт тоже красный. И с ним тоже легко. Он зовет Арто мелким, не Solnishkо, но говорит, что слово Наташи русское (целый новый язык, и смотри, это нормально — говорить, когда тебя никто не понимает), так что, скорее всего, Solnishkо — то же самое, что «мелкий» на их языке. (Стив говорит по-американски. Брюс говорит по-английски. У взрослых слишком много слов для обозначения одного и того же.) Клинт не только красный, но и синий, а это значит, что он старший брат Арто. С самого начала Элеонора тоже была синей. А потом перестала. Он надеется, что Клинт останется синим. Хотя иногда он бывает зеленым, как Стив, и даже если Тони настаивает, что красный и синий не дают зеленый, Арто знает лучше.

(Тони говорит, что красный и синий дают фиолетовый, и Арто думает, что это имеет смысл, ведь Клинт все время носит фиолетовый, но он все еще не понимает, как иногда красный и синий могут давать два разных цвета.)

Тони тоже синий, и Арто доверяет ему так же, как Стиву и Клинту. Может, даже больше. А через некоторое время Арто думает, что, возможно, Тони тоже зеленый. Надежные руки, которые крепко держат его. Нежные поцелуи в лоб. Он не сердится, когда Арто хочет спрятаться под кроватью, когда ему… жарко? странно? скрутило в груди? Злится. Да, когда он злится и не знает, что делать.

И он знает, что зеленый — для родственников по крови, но Тони определенно чувствуется зеленым. Стив, кажется, доволен тем, что Тони зеленый. Может, Арто спросит его, сможет ли он когда-нибудь тоже стать зеленым. Он почти уверен, что Тони не будет против.

Самый тяжелый цвет из всех — у Баки. Он… страшный? Грустный? И он постоянно меняется. Он — противоположность красному. У него металлическая рука, и она делает больно, щипается и кусает, и Арто это не нравится.

Но иногда он так добр к Клинту и Арто, что становится немного красным. И иногда улыбается так, будто покраснел, и много смеется, когда бывает с Клинтом и Стивом. И Арто видел, как он обнимал Стива, когда Стив плакал (и он не подсматривал, он просто заглянул в спортзал, а Тони улыбнулся и сказал, что все в порядке, но все равно взял его на руки и унес). Так что для Стива Баки, вероятно, очень синий.

И Баки смотрит на Клинта так, как Тони смотрит на Стива, а когда Арто говорит «а я что говорил», Баки велит ему захлопнуть варежку, но сам улыбается. И он даже не возражает, когда Арто делает их с Клинтом желтую линию розовой. Но Баки определенно не красный и не легкий.

Арто пытается объяснить это Клинту. Говорит, что Баки всех цветов, как радуга. А Клинт смеется так сильно, что даже плачет, и да, Клинт красный, а иногда синий, который становится зеленым, но еще он чудной.

Когда Клинт перестает смеяться, он объясняет Арто, что когда-то Баки сделали очень больно плохие люди. (И даже если Баки был большим, когда это случилось, Арто знает, что такое эта боль.) И Клинт говорит, что именно поэтому иногда Баки сложный. Непростой. Разноцветный.

Когда Арто узнает об этом, он чувствует себя виноватым за то, что пытался укусить Баки, поэтому, взяв мишку Баки, идет извиняться.

Баки выглядит немного… широко открывает глаза, быстро дышит, отпрыгивает назад, когда ему дают мишку Баки, а потом хватает Арто и, затащив на кровать, кладет между собой и Клинтом. Издает звук, который не похож на слово, и, повернувшись лицом к Арто и Клинту, засовывает мишку Баки под подбородок и снова засыпает. Арто тоже.

Так что Баки красно-синий как мишка Баки. А еще черный как маска мишки Баки, и эти кусочки, кажется, очень болят и иногда выглядят печальными, а иногда пугают. Но Арто думает, что Баки не причинит ему вреда, даже когда он больше черный, чем красно-синий.

(Кроме того. Клинт знает, как его подбодрить, так что все в порядке.)

У Брюса и Тора пока нет цветов. И у девушки Тора тоже. Брюс был… о нет, он же знал это… когда Арто заверил его, что он получит цвет. А Тор улыбнулся и сказал, что не против подождать.

У Тора будет холодный. Прохладный. Или… Вот же дурацкие слова…

(В замешательстве! Он знал это слово, он знал, что знает. Он рассказал всё Стиву, и Стив… ну… был в замешательстве как Брюс. А потом улыбнулся, обнял Арто и стал дуть ему в живот, а Арто смеялся. Еще никогда он не чувствовал себя настолько зеленым.)


End file.
